Bedtime
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: Based off the Kagerou project. It's KanoXKido if you want to look at it that way (which I kinda do). Set when they were kids at the orphanage.


**I was bored, exhausted, sick, and hot all at the same time while writing this. I'll probly regret posting this when I come to my senses. So forgive me if things are mispelled, or if there isn't proper grammer.**

Kido couldn't sleep. Her stomach was twisted with heavy dread of what may come when she woke in the morning. She clutched the sheets slightly as another wave of fear and nausia rolled through her. Sliding the stiff white sheets back, she sat up in her loose lavender nightgown. The smooth wooden floorboards felt cold against her bed warmed feet as she slipped out of bed. Silently creeping to the door and opening it. She peered into the dark hallway that was slightly illuminated by the soft glow of one star shape nightlight in the corner.

Three doors were planted along the dim hallway. Kido closed her eyes and tried to remember the door she'd seen him go into later that day. _1... 2... 3..._

She finally concluded to herself that it was the third door and proceeded across the hall and to the door way. The dark wooded door seemed to loom omonisly above her as she stood, hand hesitantly on the knob. Despite her hesitation she turned the knob letting the door open with a creak. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she spotted the sleeping figure on his bed.

"Kano..." she whispered in the dark.

The figure turned slightly on the bed at the sound of his own name, "Kido?" she heard him mumble. At that she scrambled silently into the boy's abnormally warm bed.

When Kano had heard his name whispered he hadn't been asleep, but he hadn't been awake either. He'd been in that sort of pergatory state where it was like sleep but you were completely aware of what was happening around you even if it's hazy. Also, the fact he had a fever didn't help his concept of sleep much either.

As Kido had slipped into his bed he felt the cold rush of air when the covers were thrown back, but they were soon replaced by the cold touch of her feet against his and her hair underneath his chin as she snuggled against him. Arms wrapped around him, she dug her face into his collar bone, and he was briefly aware that her body was trembling.

"Kido, are you alright?" he asked slightly horace. He felt her breathing shakily against his fevered skin before answering, "I don't want to disapear. Not again." she whispered her grip on him tightening a little, " ... You won't leave me will you, Shuuya?"

Hearing her call him by his first name made him smile a bit. She had this somewhat odd talent for making herself 'invisable' as we called it; She really had no control. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "It's alright Tsubomi, I'm right here." He whispered to her soothingly, "And I'll be right here when you wake up, alright?" He felt her nod slightly and relax into his embrace.

Several minutes passed before he heard her say, "Kano, do you still have a fever?"

"Yes" he said.

"Oh," she mumbled, "I'm sorry"

For a moment Kano was afraid she might pull away, but when she didn't he relaxed again.

"Get better... okay ..." she finally said, her grip loosening slightly. And he listened as her breaths slowly started evening out, until she was finally asleep. As she lay asleep against him, Kano took one of his hands and gently stroked the back of her head. He couldn't help, but grin as his hand continued its trek through her strands of long green hair. She was so _cute. _ Even as he smiled he could feel his eyelids grow heavier and finally close in sleep

Kido heard whimpering; soft quiet crying. At first she dismissed it as her own imagination while she slept, but as it continued she realized it was Kano. As faint blue light came in from the window signaling it was early morning and the sun was rising. This glow made it possible for Kido to make out Kano's sleeping figure clearly. He was still next to her, but more distant than he'd been before she fell asleep, only a few inches away. One of his hands was shoved underneath the pillow his head was resting on while the other curled slightly near his forehead. As she looked closer she could see his face was troubled slightly and tears were rolling down his cheeks while he slept.

She moved closer to try to wake him, "...Kano, are you okay?" she whispered and reached out to touch his hand. When she did she noticed how _warm_ it was compared to hers. She didn't know much about fevers since she'd never had one before, but she'd heard from Seto (he'd said he'd had many fevers) that they make you really hot and sick and cause you to shake sometimes. Kido moved her hand from his and up to his forehead where his blonde hair now stuck to his skin in cold sweat.

"Oh, Kano..." she said sadly, and felt him shiver beneath her touch. He'd still been crying, and was now uttering words that Kido couldn't make out; He was probly having some sort of nightmare from what she could tell. Kido moved even closer and wrapped her arms around him, almost snuggling him like a pillow. She used her hand to brush away some of the tears he had in his eyes as his head leaned against her chest.

"Im sorry, don't cry," she murmered gently, "it's not real Kano, Its not."

The boy seemed to calm at her words and stopped crying and whimpering. She began to hum a song she only new the melody too. The caretaker lady would sometimes come in and sing it to them at night, but Kido couldn't seem to remember the words. As she hummed she felt the song slowly start to lull her back to sleep as well, and that's exactly what it did.

**I'd just like to say that there isn't enough KanoXKido stuff in the world. Thanx 4 reading.**


End file.
